Yokuchigakure
(This is a fanmade village by KarunaKitten@deviantart and should not be used in anything whatsoever without written permission. Do not make a villager or ninja from here without MaddiKitten's say so or have them using the village's kekkei genkai "life release". Thank you!) The Village Hidden in the Oasis (沃地れの里, Yokuchigakure no sato) is a small village, rich with plant life and animals as well, within the vast desert of the wind country that has a life tree in the center of the village which is surrounded by a beautiful Oasis filled with blooms and lily pads.The village sustains a passifistic and Bhuddist culture, while holding a tough to please council at its core. Life Tree The Life Tree centered in the village makes up the entirety of the terrain of the village and carries its own source of "life chakra" and has helped sustain the land around it for centuries. The people of this village have adapted to the tree for so long that they now carry the life chakra within then, and has taken out most of the normal population who can use more than two elemental release(s). The village shinobis' chakra reacts very positively with the chakra lilies from the Life Tree and the tree itself; the tree is fed chakra annually during the Life Festival to sustain the constant blooming of the lilies and nullify the illness the tree's chakra carries. The unusual, yet beautiful, plants from this village can be utilized in various ways, similar to the flower ninja art in the land of Vegetables. This natural energy produces a common technique based yang release and life release to manipulate the "life" substance within the petals of the flora and fauna within the village borders. The village is, however, is not surrounded by any sort of defensive wall, but is protected by the barrier the Life Tree produces naturally. Life Stigma When the first settlers came to this village, they noticed so much life sustained from a single large tree centering the village that led to the villagers growing ill from the tree's chakra and many people died due to it's ability to infect and deteriorate the tenketsu or "chakra system" within the human body. Mainly adults, sickly children, and the elderly obtained this " Life Stigma", while healthy children of the ages 1-7 were perfectly fine and adapted quickly to this Life Chakra on their own. The village elder worked diligently - her being ill herself - to finally discover that the leaf of the chakra lily could be brewed into a tea to encourage the body's natural adaptation to the chakra and nullify its harmful qualities. It was also later discovered that attuning enough chakra to the Life Tree prevented this illness altogether, keeping it dormant. Government and Culture Yokuchigakure has a pacifistic, Buddhist lifestyle aside from the handful of shinobi who were needed to protect the village. The number of shinobi is slowly growing by the year since Karuna's death to honor her memory and part in the village's well being. The council is part the most important decision making before Karuna opened up the political and communications division within the council hall, which branched out their connection to Suna and other villages and created many beneficial subdivisions; main communications, political branch, aid sector, distress and message division, and environmental studies division. This lead to wider ranges of communication, knowledge, resources, and aid to their village and Suna before branching out to other village by the end of the 4th war. As for culture, the elder tends to believe women should be based on their beauty and duties in the kitchen instead of shinobi rolls, but allows freedom of the women to do as they please more so when young ladies were intent on proving her wrong and making healthy active lives for themselves as the years passed. Flora, Fauna, and Animals Native plants to the village include the chakra lily, the stigma rose, and a fruit they call the "lemonberry" which is often used in many recipes, especially desserts. As far as wildlife goes, there are Aurora Butterflies and their nocturnal counterparts the silk moths which weave silk along the tree which the villagers collect and make into fabric. Other animals include desert sable (marten) and a very small species of red fox that play pranks on the villagers and steal food. Small frogs live at the Oasis and lay eggs and produce tadpoles annually as other animals also breed in various times of the seasons. Delicacies Generations after the tea flourished, it became known as a natural delicacy for its lovely scent and semi sweet taste. It had become less needed as an antidote and is served traditionally during council meetings and the Life Festival. There's also another version of tea made by rose leaves and lily leaves called "sweet tea" which is often very sweet in taste, but depends on how much sugar is added to the brew. Other delicacies include lemonberry desserts and dishes, ramen, mitarashi dango with sweet lemonberry sauce, sweet red bean soup, and BBQ with lemonberry BBQ sauce. Other teas include Rose leaf tea and Berry leaf tea which are more common throughout everyday enjoyment and less based on ceremonial or important affairs. Life Festival Each year the village holds the Life Festival to celebrate the gift of the Life Tree and serves all sorts of lemon berry desserts and traditional dishes such as mitarashi dango and even ramen which is said to be second best to Ichiraku by Naruto himself upon visiting at his leisure. The women wear traditional garbs and the men tend to wear them as well while they fabric is made breathable to be more comfortable and made with silk from an insect called the silk moth. Foods and Beverages Served Ramen, Mitarashi Dango w/ sweet lemonberry sauce, sweet red bean soup, Lily leaf tea, Sweet tea, Rose leaf tea, Berry leaf tea, BBQ short ribs with lemonberry BBQ Sauce, and onigiri wrapped in lily leaves for good luck. Trivia * Instead of children from ages 1-7 dying from the illness, their chakra systems had yet to finish developing. Instead of being infected, it was adapted into the system and they learned to utilize it themselves. * The Lily Leaf Tea nullified the chakra's effect on the human tenketsu due to the chaka being boiled and brewed into a tea itself. A pretty simple fix, but took a few months to adapt. * The Life Tree's lilies have been known to form a symbiotic relationship with the person who picks that particular bloom and once given chakra, the blooms cannot wilt or die, nor can their petals and leaves. * There is said to be a lore told by the village elders which tells of the Sage of Sixth Paths originally creating this tree to benefit later generations and creating a natural defense for the tree as well. * If a person has malicious intent and tries using the village's tree to their advantage, when they attune their chakra, the stigma is directly synced into their chakra system, killing them within a matter of hours. Category:Village Category:Copyright Category:FINAL